When love repeats
by Tomriddling
Summary: When history repeats itself will emotions also? Can Rose and Scorpius defeat the past or are they doomed to repeat the same mistakes? *Beware, this fic has a thick, juicy plot and is rated M for a reason ;
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Hp next generation. Rose has always disliked Scorpius and he has always disliked her, so why aren't they acting like it? When things between them get strange, secrets start to flow and odd things begin to happen. Is history repeating itself? Is this their story or someone else's? And lastly, will they make the same mistakes?

**So Hi. This is my first fic and I'm really nervous. I could definitely use some reviews and tips because just posting this took a large sum of courage we Slytherins don't naturally posses. I'm open to criticism and opinions so please don't be shy :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, I'm poor and this is all based on J.K. Rowling's books. Kay cool.

* * *

><p><span>When love repeats<span>

Chapter 1

She eyed him carefully over the edge of her potions book. "He fancies you," the ditzy girl next to her giggled "I see him staring all the time."

As if he could hear their conversation from across the room; Scorpius turned his pale, angular face to look directly at her. His grey eyes held her blue ones for what felt like hours until he smirked deviously and went back to what he was doing.

Rose tugged on the knot of her scarlet tie and idly adjusted her prefects badge. Her face was beginning to turn the color of her hair. "Do you really think so Joy?"

Rose had heard the rumors. She knew all about the youngest Malfoy and his apparent interest in her. But she doubted they were true. He was a notorious flirt.

The other gryffindor giggled again, her freckled face beaming with excitement and maybe a hint of envy. "I know so."

The redhead stirred their potion again. Wishing life was as easy as schoolwork.

"I wonder what's keeping Al," Rose thought aloud "he's never late to class."

Joy shrugged. "Maybe he's sick?"

She nodded. Albus was the person she was closest to. The only person Rose could trust. Rose could tell him anything and everything and he'd just listen with his somber green eyes and patient face that was so much like his father's that it was uncanny.

"Miss Weasley, are you and Joy near done?"

She looked up to meet the impatient and often bored gaze of Professor Morris. He had a hand on Malfoy's shoulder and another on his own balding grey head, scratching the lack of hair.

"Yes sir, we've finished already."

He grimaced in an attempt to smile.

"Would you mind helping Mister Malfoy? Without Mister Potter's help, I'm afraid he can't discern a lacewing from his own buttocks."

There were chuckles and snorts of laughter at this comment. And Rose had to cough to hide her own giggle.

"Yes sir." She replied. Rose gave Joy a nervous look before gathering her things and walking over to Malfoy's overflowing cauldron.

Morris stalked away to a group of unsuspecting Slytherins. "What in the name of Merlin is this atrocity?" he hollered, using his wand to toss the cauldron into the wall where it shattered. "Clean it up you incompetent filth!" he barked at the two.

Rose shuddered.

"Do I make you jumpy, Weasley?" Scorpius asked with a wink.

She pursed her lips. A habbit she'd picked up from her mother. "Can we just get to work?"

"In a hurry?" he asked, pausing to grab the laddle next to her "or are you just nervous around me?"

The Gryffindor smirked, something she seldom did. "It seems I should be asking you the same thing."

Rose took the ladle from him and began stirring.

He eyed her with curiosity, rolled up his sleeves, and almost grinned as he continued his battle with the mandrake root.

"And why would I be nervous around you?"

With a flick of her wand she emptied the cauldron; the potion was so horrid it wasn't even salvageable. She wondered if this was all some scheme of Malfoy's. He was particularly good at potions. How could he mess up on something as simple as dreamless sleep?

Rose paused. Summoning up some gryffindor courage before choosing her words carefully. "Because I fascinate you" She flicked her wand again and it filled with water "I'm a challenge to you. Something you wish you could get your cunning little hands on."

He chuckled darkly. Afraid she might see just how correct she was. How did the damn girl always know what he was plotting? It was as if she knew him like the back of her hand. He scoffed. That wasn't possible. No one knew him beside his close group of friends. And he liked it that way.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the Malfoy and you're the Weasley."

She sighed with feigned disinterest as he dropped the roots into the cauldron.

"And that means?" she asked, pouring in the vile of spider venom. She actually had no idea what it meant. How did he always know what to say to make her confused and angry?

Scorpius moved a strand of white blonde hair out of his eyes. "Nothing."

She shook her head and they worked in silence.

By the time they were done, the classroom was empty and the Professor was snoring loudly.

She'd almost made it to the door when he called them back.

"Malfoy, Weasley, a word?"

Rose bit her lip. _Now what?_

"I quite like the silence you two working together causes. I want you to be partners for the rest of the school year."

Her jaw fell open on it's own accord.

"Also, this is the assignment I gave the rest of the class. I want it finished and brought to my desk by Monday morning."

Rose scanned the paper quickly, her eyes not seeing any of the words. It was Friday! That meant they'd have to work together this weekend to get it done! She couldn't spend an entire weekend with Malfoy! She'd loose her mind!

Scorpius nearly grinned. "How lovely, Weasley was just telling me how much she enjoys my company."

Professor Morris laughed loudly. He probably knew how much they disliked each other and this was all a very amusing sick joke to him.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered as she angrily stormed out of the dungeons.

~.~

Dinner was horrible.

"Has anyone seen Albus?" Rose asked as she sat down in her usual spot. Still frustrated thanks to Malfoy. Who thankfully, hadn't shown up to dinner.

Although the pairing wasn't necessarily his fault, he'd still managed to get under her skin with all his bloody attractiveness and oh Godric did she just call him attractive?

James shook his head. "Dunno, I haven't seen him since the train ride."

Rose frowned. They'd arrived a week ago. What argument had caused them to so thoroughly avoid each other?

"That's really sad James."

He shrugged, running a hand through his unruly hair. His shaggy black mane was similar to his father's in color, but straight like his mother's.

"Have you decided what you want for your sixteenth birthday?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I know what a certain Malfoy will be getting her." Said a redheaded girl with eyes the color of honey.

"And what would that be Lily?" James inquired.

Lily mimed someone snogging and made kissy faces at Rose.

James snorted with laughter and Lily giggled until she was out of breath.

Rose blushed and tried for a smile, when she'd much rather have throttled them both with her bare hands. She didn't need her cousins teasing her when she was having internal debates on how she herself felt about all of this Scorpius nonsense.

James put more potatoes on his plate. "Dad sent me a letter this morning." He took a sip of pumpkin juice "says we should all visit Hagrid soon. He lost Fang a month before term started."

Lily sobered up. "What?"

He repeated himself and Lily let a small tear run down her cheek.

"He seemed a bit down at the opening feast." Rose said thoughtfully. It was amazing that old hound had lived so long. He'd even been around when her parents went to school.

Lily was crying now. "Poor Hagrid," she began "poor Fang."

Rose put a comforting arm around the tiny girl as she sniffled and dried her eyes.

"Lily, it was just a dog!" James said, rolling his eyes.

Rose glared daggers at him, but Lily was already on her feet. That was thing about Lily. She may be the size of a cornish pixie, but she was as ferocious as a hungarian horntail.

"James Potter you are the most conceited asshole in the entire wizarding world!" she shouted, getting to her feet. "And I'd bet even in the muggle world they'd call you a prick, you unsympathetic idiot!"

Rose put her face in her hands as people started to turn their attention towards them. Her cousins seemed to always be the culprits of her distress.

"And I'm telling mum!" Lily hissed before leaving the hall looking very much like an angry porcelain doll.

James cleared his throat. The way he handed women was so like her own father that she couldn't help but grin. "So have you decided what you want yet?"

~.~

"Joy!"

She jumped at the sound of her name and Scorpius bit back the urge to turn away before she'd noticed him. Why was he doing this? He was Scorpius Malfoy! He didn't need Joy's bloody help to get her bestfriend! He could do it himself. He was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose should be chasing after **him**.

"Scorpius?"

He sighed, too late.

"Yes uh, I was wondering if," he swallowed hard "I was wondering if you could ask R-"

"Joy?"Rose's voice echoed loudly in the long corridor. She had been walking back to gryffindor tower when she noticed the two in the deserted hallway.

Scorpius thought about running, but decided against it. His face that had been so vulnerable just moments before was now back in it's usual calm, cool and collected graceful stare.

"Hello Rose." Joy smiled.

"What're you doing alone with Malfoy?" she asked in a way that one would politely ask a friend if they'd gone off their rocker.

"He was recommending a book to me. I should probably go check it out from the Library. It sounded rather," she paused nonchalantly looking between them "exciting."

"Okay I'll come with you." Rose said, not even bothering to say hello to Scorpius or acknowledge he existed other than to inquire after her friend's sanity.

Joy shook her head. "I was going to visit Conner on the way."

Rose got the point. Conner was Joy's seventh year boyfriend who required a lot of snogging. And she hated being a third wheel. "Alright, see you later?"

Joy nodded and gave one last knowing look at Scorpius before heading off to the fourth floor.

There was an awkward quiet for a while before he broke the silence.

"Well goodnight, I think I've had enough of you for one day, Weasley"

Rose looked taken aback. "Excuse me, Malfoy?

He turned around, his pale hair glistening in the torchlight. "Yes?"

She was about to shriek and hex him until he apologized for being such a git, but then she wondered: why was she angry? He was just being himself. Rose almost snarled. He was just stringing her along like he'd done to countless other girls. Those rumors were all a lie. He didn't like her and she definitely didn't like him and that was how it was supposed to be.

"Goodnight." She said begrudgingly trying for a smile.

He grinned slightly and took off down the hall, disappearing from view and leaving her alone with her forbidden thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I know it was short, the next chapter will be much longer. Remember to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Long chapter as promised. Thanks to Cassie for being amazing and to the 3 people that reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: **One day I hope to meet J.K. Rowling and thank her for her series. Harry Potter is her's, but the memories are mine.

* * *

><p><span>When love repeats<span>

Chapter 2:

Scorpius rested his hand over the wooden crate in front of him. This was his responsibility now: This crate, these bludgers, that quafle… the snitch.

He sighed, running a hand through his pale hair. His friends kept telling him he was he was stressing himself out. But Scorpius wanted to win. All of Slytherin wanted to win. They hadn't won a quidditch cup since his father was in school and even then it was due to Harry Potter being absent.

Slytherin needed to win. That's what they were supposed to do: Win.

Scorpius recalled the first time his father had talked to him about quidditch. The memory flooding over him as if he was looking into a pensieve. In his mind's eye, he saw his twelve year old self. He was scrawny, pale and whimpy looking. It was almost embarrassing to know he'd once looked so weak.

His father sat him down. Resting a lean hand on his shoulder. "Nervous about next week?" he asked.

Next week was the end of summer, the beginning of his second year and the year he'd try out for the seeker position on the quidditch team.

Scorpius shook his silvery blonde hair that was the exact same color as his father's. No. It was a lie though.

Quidditch came easy for Scorpius. Just like school, magic and everything else worth being good at.

But he couldn't lie to himself like he had to his father. Scorpius was extremely nervous. The tryouts wouldn't be for another three weeks and he was already nervous.

His father held out a pair of sleek black gloves "These are for you."

Scorpius looked down in wonder as his father handed him his gloves.

He'd received plenty of gifts in his life so far. But never, not once had he received something as special as these gloves. These gloves weren't just the old pair his father had worn during his school days. These worn pieces of leather were his father telling him he believed in him, that he was proud of him. His eyes threatened to spill tears and he clenched his jaw to keep from crying. "Dad,"

Draco Malfoy embraced his son and bit back his own tears. He'd never been close to his own father. And nothing was more important at that moment then to let his son know the only thing that really mattered to him was Scorpius.

"I love you, son. I love you and don't you ever forget that." The words echoed softly in his head as his reverie faded and Scorpius gave a sad smile.

He checked the clock before changing into his quidditch robes. Already he was feeling antsy about this year's team. What if he picked poorly? Scorpius shook his head, trying to reassure himself. "We're going to win this year." He said aloud before opening the doors of the locker room and heading outside to begin tryouts.

~.~

"Rose, why do we have to go?" Joy complained, clearly unhappy about being dragged out of the warm castle and into the cold. "It's Saturday morning and I'd much rather be inside sleeping than out here."

"I'm captain this year and I need to see what we're up against." She told her, taking a seat on the bleachers. From where they sat they could see the entire quidditch pitch and all of the fifty or so Slytherins trying out for positions.

Joy mumbled a few profane words and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

Rose shushed her as Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Before we begin, I need all of the first years to get off of the field." He said with an apologetic smile.

There were several sighs and four boys walked off. Their heads down and brooms dragging behind them.

Rose stifled a laugh. She remembered how infuriated she'd been when they hadn't let her try out in first year. She'd almost pulled the "my Uncle is the chosen one and he was allowed to play as a first year!" card, but figured she'd sound just as pathetic as Malfoy, who's father was willing to pay for his son's spot on the team.

She turned her attention back to Scorpius and bit back the bile in her throat as she admired how nice he looked in his uniform. In the past two years he'd really matured from scrawny spoilt brat to a handsome less spoilt young man.

His good looks hardly make up for his horrid attitude though.

"Alright I want beaters on the left, keepers on the right and chasers in the middle."

There was shuffling and then three straight green lines.

As Scorpius directed the mock matches, Rose's mind began to wander. She thought of the first time she'd ridden a broom. The way the wind had felt through her thin toddler hair. She recalled the smell of grass and her father's open arms. It was one of her favorite memories, so unlike the memory of her first kiss. Well, more so her first accidental kiss.

Her cheeks began to burn as she thought of the horrendous day. All of the details rushing back like it'd been just yesterday.

Sometime in October of second year, she'd been in a rush to get to Herbology. Though Professor Longbottom was a family friend, it was not enough of a connection to save her arse from detention if she was late. Rose had been running down the hall with her bag spewing its contents onto the floor when she'd run face first into none other than, Scorpius Malfoy.

It had been nearly four years ago so of course Malfoy wasn't the tall, elegant creature he was now. In fact, he and she had been eye to eye. Physically speaking, of course. Since they were the same height their lips had been on the same level. So when they smashed into each other, so did their lips.

Their reactions afterwards were quite comical.

She recalled saying something along the lines of "Watch where you're going, Malfoy, you stupid fuck!"

At that time swear words had been a new thing for her and she'd still not mastered the use of them.

Scorpius had wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and accused her of kissing him on purpose; to which she'd shouted

"Bollocks, you bloody pervert!"

Rose couldn't remember what'd happened next, but she did remember skipping Herbology and running back to the Gryffindor common room with her sobs echoing behind her.

It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

And maybe she was just disappointed her first ever kiss had been given to a git like Malfoy. But then it wasn't all bad. Rose had had plenty of kisses to make up for her horrible first and luckily none of those were from Scorpius.

"Rose." Joy repeated for the sixth time. "Fucking answer me, Rose!"

"What? she asked, startled.

Joy rolled her eyes. "So how'd it go with Scorpius last night when I left you two lovebirds alone?" She winked.

"There's nothing going on between me and him. There will never be anything going on between me an-"

"Stop being such a buzz kill. I know you like him!"

"I do not!" Rose snapped.

"Then why've you been staring at him this entire time?"

"I was only watching the practice!" She said defensively. "And I don't like him so sod off Joy!"

The blonde sighed and rested her head on Rose's shoulder. "Okay, have it your way. We won't talk about your secret love affair ever again."

She pulled Joy's hair playfully and the two sat quietly until the practice was over. Joy thinking about the dirty things she planed to do to Conner. Rose thinking about all the competition the Slytherins would give her this year in quidditch.

If there wasn't some spectacular second years at try outs tomorrow, they were going to lose every game for sure, Rose thought dejectedly.

~.~

"So I'll be posting the list in the common room sometime by the end of this week. Remember, if you don't make the team there's always next year and if you're a seventh year then… that really sucks." Scorpius said with a sincere smirk.

The sweaty teens laughed and left the field to the locker rooms. Everyone chattering excitedly about who they thought would make it and if they themselves would make it.

Scorpius was actually impressed. They'd had quite a few good players this year. And to top it all off he'd gotten to flaunt his team in Weasley's face. She'd left the stands with a flushed face and an obvious agitation. In the six years that he'd known Rose, he'd never seen her quite so flustered.

By the time Scorpius got out of the showers and back into uniform it was noon. He quickly knotted his shoes and readjusted his robes before making his way to lunch. He was feeling pretty good about the Quidditch season. Hopeful even.

He was heading to his usual spot in the great hall when he heard his name being called.

"Scorpius!" he looked up as a group of Slytherin girls came towards him. He grinned slightly and they went into hysterics.

"You did so well today!" said their obvious leader. She gave him a flirtatious smile. "You handled your broom quite… skillfully"

Scorpius laughed lightly. He gave her a once over and gave a slight nod of approval. She was tall, brunette and wore a lot of makeup and was …probably not too bright. He wouldn't mind shagging her.

He brought his attention back to her as she opened her mouth again, parting her neon pink lips in what she thought to be quite seductively. "Well anyway I just wanted to say good luck. I'm Lydia." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Sc-"

"I know who you are." Lydia laughed.

He winked and let go of her hand.

"Maybe you'll teach me how to ride your broom sometime, yeah?" she winked one of her mascara laden eyes before leaving the hall with her pack of giggling loons following close behind.

Girls. He thought with a shake of his white blonde hair.

"That might've been the most repulsive thing I've seen since the first time I caught sight of your face." Rose said from behind his shoulder.

"Are you honestly trying to say I look bad?" he sneered. "Have you seen your reflection lately, Weasley?"

"We need to work on the assignment." She told him with a look of disgust on her face.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was both prefect and quidditch captain, she would've just not done it; but she had to set an example.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "The empty classroom next to Binn's. Three o'clock. Don't be late." With one final glare he turned and sauntered over to the Slytherin table.

Rose thought about eating lunch, but decided she'd lost her appetite after seeing Malfoy interact with whoever that fifth year slut was. She instead made her way to the common room, deciding she could finish her book while she waited until three.

An hour passed and then two, but as hard as she tried, Rose couldn't focus. She was too busy feeling angry.

Why was she angry? _Because Malfoy looked interested in that twat!_ She told herself, closing her eyes in shame of what she'd just thought.

Rose growled in frustration. She couldn't stand sitting here reading on a Saturday afternoon. Figuring a trip to the lake couldn't do her any harm. She smiled at a few of her classmates before leaving through the portrait hole.

Rose didn't even notice when she ran straight into Professor Nolan. They rebounded off of each other and she fell on her arse with a yelp of surprise.

"Miss Weasley! I am d-dearly sorry. Please for-g-give me, didn't s-see you there." He stammered.

"It was my fault Professor, I wasn't paying attention."

He held out a clammy hand and helped her up before heading hurriedly down the hall and around the bend out of sight.

Professor Nolan was a frail thing. His skin was a sickening shade of white and his forehead was always covered in a thin sheet of sweat. And even though the early September weather was quite warm, he refused to ever wear anything other than his thick indigo robes.

It was actually quite gross looking at him for too long.

Rose rubbed her backside and walked over to one of the many windows in the quiet corridor. Looking out at the lake from where she stood, she spied a lone Slytherin with dark hair and wondered hopefully if it was Albus. To her dismay, it wasn't.

Rose sighed. She hadn't seen him in two days. Where was he? It was times like these where she hated the fact that they were in separate houses. It was even more troublesome due to the fact that both houses hated each other.

Rose didn't hate the Slytherins. Some of them were actually nice. Except Scorpius. He was just a prick.

'Scorpius!' She thought with a start, checking her watch to see that it was ten past three.

'_I'm late!'_ was the last thing she was able to think before bolting down the hall.

~.~

Scorpius paced the abandoned classroom in frustration. Had that Gryffindor bitch stood him up?

He shook himself. This wasn't a date. They were working on an assignment. He repeated that to himself until Weasley walked into the room looking flushed and out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She breathed, her stunningly red hair falling out of its hasty bun.

Scorpius didn't warrant her with an answer.

'She bitches about how they need to get the assignment done, and then shows up late.' He thought with irritation.

He unrolled the parchment with the directions and leaned against a broken desk. Giving off an air of annoyance and nonchalance.

Rose hesitated, moving closer and awkwardly moving one of his hands so she could read the paper.

He shivered and hoped she hadn't noticed. "What're you doing, Weasley."

She stuttered. "I was-"

He cut her off. "Couldn't wait patiently for the bloody paper? Had to get your filthy hands all over my robes and breathe down my neck because you couldn't be patient?" Scorpius snarled.

Rose's cheeks turned red due to something other than her run. Her blue eyes filled with rage and she curled up her fists. But surprisingly, she said nothing. She didn't even sigh angrily. Rose just bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. Can we just get this done please?"

Scorpius shut his mouth. It seemed to have fallen open in awe. "Yeah."

"Great." She smiled.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Rose coughed. "So the assignment-"

Scorpius glared and unrolled the parchment again. "We need to ask Morris for a bit of polyjuice potion and" he stopped and smirked. His grey eyes dancing gleefully across the paper like it was a letter from Santa Clause. Though, the thought of Scorpius Malfoy ever receiving a letter from Santa Clause was as impossible as her Uncle saying he missed having Voldemort around constantly invading his mind and killing all of his loved ones.

"And what?" Rose asked looking up from her nails.

"I was about to finish Weasley, shut your fucking mouth for two minutes, remember what I said about your patience." He said for the sole purpose of getting a rise out of her.

Rose felt the anger boil up again, but bit it back. She was not going to show weakness by getting angry. Rose would stay calm and collected until she got back to her dorm. Then she'd scream into her pillow until her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse. Merlin, did she hated him.

Scorpius watched her with curiosity. So she was ignoring him then? Good. Maybe now she'd shut the hell up.

"We have to trade places for an hour. Then write about our experience as the other person. He wants a nine hundred word essay and the conclusion has to include what we've learned about the other person."

Rose was less than thrilled. She tried, and failed, not to imagine all the horrible things Scorpius would do in her body.

"There's another thing." Scorpius whispered. His voice was dripping with amusement. "You're not allowed to tell anyone that you've drunken a potion. They have to actually believe you're an attractive male, and that I'm a half-blood."

Rose's face fell. "Great."

~.~

An hour later Rose emerged from her stall wearing a pair of Scorpius' robes. "Are you ready?" She asked whilst silently thanking Godric the girl's lavatory was empty besides themselves and Moaning Myrtle.

Myrtle had disappeared into her U-bend due to the appearance of Malfoy. But if Malfoy had been surprised to see a teenage ghost sobbing her eyes out and disappearing into a toilet, he didn't let on.

"Just hand me my potion will you?" he barked from inside his stall.

Rose sighed, taking out a long red strand of her hair and dropping it into one of the goblets she was holding before sliding it under the door.

"Give me a bit of your hair." She asked the closed door.

Scorpius obliged, his hand appearing over the top of the stall, brandishing the hairs. Rose took them and twirled the thin blonde strands in her fingertips before dropping it into her own glass.

She scoffed as the concoction turn a brilliant shade of emerald green. Of course it was green.

"On three" Scorpius called.

"One" Rose looked at her goblet and grimaced feeling like this was a death sentence.

"Two" Malfoy grinned looking down at his own goblet, noticing the contents were now molten gold in color.

"Three" Rose shivered involuntarily as she brought the green substance to her lips.

They simultaneously turned back their heads and chugged.

Rose was overpowered by the smell of soap and musk and… mint? The potion went down her throat like chunky green oatmeal. The taste wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't pumpkin juice either.

She fell onto her hands and knees. Spluttering and forcing herself to keep drinking as every part of her body began to burn and feel like jelly.

On the other side of the stall door, Scorpius let his goblet shatter on the floor. His face was burning and the smell of Weasley was lodged into his brain. Flowers, sunshine and vanilla…it was disturbing.

Scorpius felt himself shrink. He was getting shorter and tinier and the clothes he was wearing started to fit. His hair was growing past his shoulders, turning an amazing shade of fire light red. Scorpius then clutched at his chest in bewilderment as the finely carved muscles he'd had just moments before started to swell and soften. He undid the top buttons of her… his white collared shirt.

'Weasley had a nice pair of breasts!' he thought stunned. He'd never noticed before, but Merlin did he notice now. Under different circumstances - and if he'd had the right parts- he might've hardened at the sight of her lacey pink brazier and the way her breasts sat in their respectable cups.

Scorpius was going to have a fantastic time being Rose.

Rose, still kneeling on the floor, clutched her abdomen. It felt as if she'd received six blows to her stomach. There was a tingling from somewhere below her bellybutton and Rose drew a sharp intake of breath as Malfoy's intimates grew between her legs.

It was very awkward to say the least.

Rose stood up and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. She bit her new lips and fixed her tie. This was going to be even stranger than she'd imagined.

The stall opened and both of them gasped.

It was one thing to see yourself in a mirror, and a completely different thing to see yourself through someone else's eyes.

"Button up my shirt!" Rose screeched through Malfoy's voice.

Malfoy… the real Malfoy rolled his eyes and skillfully buttoned it back up. "I think it looks better, but have it your way."

It was odd hearing herself sound so arrogant. So odd in fact, that she laughed. And considering that she'd never heard Malfoy laugh before now, it caused her to laugh even harder. She laughed so hard in fact that she crumpled to the floor in a fit of giggles that sounded hilarious coming from Scorpius' mouth.

Malfoy glared and told her to get off the floor before she soiled his robes.

~.~

"Just act natural." Rose whispered as she walked through the noisy chatter that was the great hall.

"Did you say something Scorp?" Turner; Scorpius' best friend since first year; asked as Rose took a seat. She'd never been on this side of the hall before. Sitting in the sea of green and silver, she felt like a spy from one of the muggle movies her mum was so fond of. Rose shuddered with nerves before remembering she still hadn't given him an answer.

"No, are you hearing shit?" She asked causing a laugh from the other Slytherins.

Callum Turner grinned. "Is it your assignment with that half-blood slut that's gotten your wand in such a tight knot?" he asked as Rose chocked on a bit of biscuit.

_Half-blood slut?_

"You alright there mate?" Dankworth asked patting her on the back.

Rose nodded and almost said thank you. Then mentally slapped herself before shrugging out of Dankworth's grasp. "I'm fine, quit molesting me."

The Slytherins laughed again and Dankworth gave her a friendly punch in the arm that actually quite hurt.

"You know," Turner began staring thoughtfully at the Gryffindor table. "I think she's kind of good looking."

If Rose had turned around she'd have noticed Turner staring at her. Well technically he was staring at Scorpius, but she didn't think he'd appreciate knowing that.

"You think _that_ Half-blood is _hot_?" Dankworth exclaimed. His round features and puglike face had become very confused and he gaped at him with a stunned expression on his face.

"Well last week when Chelsea started that rumor about Scorp liking her I got a good look and well," Turner blushed and if Rose hadn't been Malfoy at the moment she would've blushed too. "She's a very attractive girl."

"Did I hear my name?" asked what could have passed as a walking, talking stick with raven hair.

"Actually yes we were talking about your little rumor." Turner said, absent mindedly ripping apart a piece of bread and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Oh, that." The girl giggled and Rose had an overwhelming urge to punch her in the face.

That stupid bitch had no idea how much embarrassment Rose had gone through in the last couple of days all because of her damn rumor. Rose felt something sink in her stomach. She'd told herself it'd just been a rumor, but now that it was confirmed she had a hard time convincing herself that she wasn't a slight bit disappointed.

"Scorpius you seem quiet. Is something the matter?" asked a concerned Chelsea, resting her head on Rose's shoulder.

Rose shrugged her off. She had lost her appetite again.

As her eyes wandered around the great hall she saw the most humiliating thing imaginable: herself at the Gryffindor table.

Except it wasn't her. It was Malfoy. And Malfoy was covering himself with soup and chewing with his mouth open. He had carrots in his hair and blue stains on his shirt from Godric knew what.

_That motherfucker._

Rose thought quickly. How was she supposed to stop Scorpius without speaking to him?

She gripped her wand, which had been transfigured to look like Scorpius'. Rose was going to hex the shit out of him after this. But for now she decided cunning revenge was her best option.

Her mind raced quickly and her eyes grew the size of dinner plates. Suddenly Rose new exactly what to do. The one thing every man whore hates: clingy girls. Which is exactly what Chelsea would be tomorrow.

"Chelsea?"

The stick stopped talking and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

Rose sighed inwardly before taking the girl's skeleton like face in her hands and snogging her brains out.

~.~

Scorpius was in the middle of grossing out a few Gryffindor boys by rubbing cake down his shirt when he heard the hoots coming from the Slytherin table.

He turned around to see himself sticking his tongue down Chelsea's throat.

It was repulsive.

_That stupid bitch!_

Scorpius watched in helplessness as his pristine reputation was dented before his eyes.

His vision turned red as he stomped out of the hall. Something he would have never done if it weren't for the fact that he was a girl at the moment and stomping because he was mad and it seemed the only logical thing to do.

Making sure Rose was following him, Scorpius led the way back to the bathroom. Cursing as he went along.

He wondered briefly if it would be okay to kick her arse her while she was a guy.

Rose slammed the door shut behind her and felt the familiar tingling of the potion working. Their hour was up.

"You obnoxious prat!" she screeched at the stall where he was changing back into his robes; Her plan to ignore him, completely forgotten.

"I'm the prat?" he spat. "You made me kiss Chelsea! Now she'll think we're together, or worse the school will think we're together!" He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and swore in frustration

Rose got into the stall next to him and tore off the Slytherin robes. "Fuck you Malfoy!" She snarled, pulling on her own robes.

Malfoy's stall door thundered open. "I'd never defile myself with you, Weasley, don't fantasize." His voice calmer, but still filled with resentment.

She emerged from her stall to find Malfoy leaning nonchalantly against a marble pillar next to the sink wearing a mischievous smirk.

She wanted to slap it off of him.

Merlin was she feeling violent tonight.

"What's with the smug look?" Rose spat, tossing him his robes.

He handed her the stained robes he'd used and she scourgified them before putting them in her bag.

"How'd you enjoy kissing Chelsea?"

Rose pinned up her hair, "Well I certainly wouldn't want to do it again! She kisses like a slobbering dog."

"She does, doesn't she?" Scorpius chuckled, obviously familiar with the unpleasant way Chelsea kissed.

Rose smiled, some of her anger ebbing away. "And she kept reaching for my… er… your crotch. It wasn't pleasurable in the slightest."

Scorpius grinned before changing the subject. "I wasn't aware how much the guys in your house enjoyed your muggle-tainted looks."

Rose smirked "Which is why you made me look like a fool?"

He stopped grinning. "Please. If I wanted you, which I don't, I could've had you by now." Scorpius scoffed.

Seizing her chance to torture him, Rose laughed. "If that's what consoles you at night while you dream about me –"

"The only dreams of mine that you're in are my nightmares."

"I didn't know you wanked off to nightmares." Her smirk broadened as he flushed with fury. Rose probably shouldn't provoke him, but old habits die hard and this was too much fun.

He got off the wall. Approaching Rose like a hunter did it's prey. When he stopped his face was an inch from hers and their noses were almost touching.

"You're pathetic." He said quietly. His minty breath sweetly caressing her face while his words cut her. "Do you think just because a few idiots take interest in you that you're any less _ugly_?"

He laughed and Rose swallowed hard. Not breaking the stare even though she wanted to knee him in the balls and have James beat his pride out of him.

"Does it hurt knowing that you're just as ugly inside as you say I am on the outside?" She asked, her voice full of loathing.

He held her gaze for a moment longer before leaving the bathroom.

It was the vulnerable look she'd gave him for that fraction of a second before he left that made up his mind. He knew how he'd crush that Half-bloods' spirits once and for all.

Scorpius was going to break Rose Weasley's fragile little heart.

* * *

><p><strong>10 points for reading, NOW REVIEW! No pressure though :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the delay! Be expecting an update every thursday from now on. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

Scorpius scraped a pale hand through his silver hair.

So far his plans to seduce the Weasel weren't going so smoothly. It'd been a week and so far every time he got near her she was too busy worrying to even look at him. She was always with a large group of people. The most he could do was scowl at her, but even then she wouldn't give him a second glance.

He stared into the common room fire. His petulant gaze boring into the flames that so reminded him of her hair.

'_Damn her!'_ He thought in frustration. He'd set himself on breaking her heart and he'd be damned if he didn't!

Scorpius tore his stormy grey eyes away from the fireplace, letting them travel across the room, his gaze finally resting on the figure of a crying sixth year. She was being cradled by the ugliest git he'd ever seen and yet… and yet, she seemed to sob into his large chest gratefully. As if he was the most beautiful man she'd ever known.

Scorpius nearly had to suppress the urge to run over and kiss the repulsive couple.

He knew how he'd get to the half-blood.

From what he'd overheard from the school gossip, her cousin was missing. So he'd offer to help her find Albus. He'd get her to trust him, she would fall for him, then give herself to him fully and then when she was finally completely vulnerable, he'd crush her fiery spirit and dull that determined spark in her eyes.

He rose from his seat near the fire and headed to his dorm room, a smirk playing on his lips as the plan he had formed circled in his mind. He could already feel the glee her heartbreak would give his sadistic drive.

~.~

"But headmaster!" Rose protested. Her hair had grown to twice its normal volume due to her constantly pulling it in frustration. She looked slightly unhinged with her dark circles and the unnatural pale that came from sleepless nights.

Standing up, the old wizard ushered her to the door and held it open patiently before replying calmly "I assure you, Miss Weasley, your cousin is quite alright." From his stance, Rose could tell his words were final, but his honey brown eyes twinkled with a glimmer of… pity?

Seeing there was no point in arguing further, Rose shouldered her bag and brushed past the old wizard, ignoring his kind farewell.

She'd seen every single one of Albus' teachers, written her aunt and uncle countless letters, talked to each of his friends and had just spoken to the headmaster. But all of them told her the same thing: "he's fine" or "he's okay". It was infuriating! He was her closest most trusted friend. Why would he just disappear without saying anything?

Rose walked down the hall mumbling insults to the craggily old Wizard and as if by his will, her book bag split open and the contents spilled onto the floor. Looking down she observed the mess with a rising temper. A week's worth of completed homework, three library books, quills and several rolls of fresh parchment; all soaked with black ink.

"Bloody Hell!" she yelled, throwing a ruined potions book down the hall in her frustration. It was times like these were she felt most like her father. The times when she couldn't control her anger and felt like smashing her fist through something. Preferably whatever or whoever had caused her to be so angry.

Feeling the beginnings of tears start to sting and blur her vision, Rose swiped a hand at her face, wiping away the tears before they could fall. With a wave of her wand the mess was cleaned and her bag repaired.

She spied the previously tossed potions book and took a minute to admire how far she'd thrown it before going to retrieve it.

However, before she reached it, a pale hand picked it up instead. "Feeling a bit destructive today Weasley?" purred an arrogant voice she knew all to well.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She spat, snatching the book from him and turning to leave.

Scorpius reached for her wrist with seeker quick reflexes and turned her back around, pulling her close. He placed his free hand on the small of her back and forced her even closer to him. "I wasn't done speaking to you." He said evenly.

"I was." She hissed, trying unsuccessfully to get out of his grasp.

Rose felt uncomfortable this close to him. They hadn't spoken since a week ago when he'd brought her to the brink of tears after the polyjuice incident. And since then, she'd spent every moment of her day ignoring him and avoiding him at all costs. For a week she chewed over what he'd said. Coming to the conclusion that she loathed him more than she'd thought possible.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, startling her. The contours of his face screaming boredom while his eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I'm not crying!"

He let go of her wrist, but kept hold of her back, reaching his now free hand out to gently trace the track of a fallen tear.

She quivered with rage. "Why do you care? Get off me, you twat!"

"Twat?" he chuckled.

Scorpius let her go and took a step back. "If you're going to be so bitchy, I won't offer you my help." He turned away from her and started to walk away, a devious grin plastered on his handsome face.

Rose's forehead creased in confusion. "What?"

He stopped grinning and turned to face her again. "I was going to help you find a dear mutual friend of ours, but seeing as you don't want-"

"What are you talking about?"

Now he had her. Scorpius waltzed back over to Rose, standing close enough to inhale her scent. Oh yes, he would enjoy breaking her. Maybe once he'd had her she'd get the hell out of his head. And maybe he could have her more than once? No. No he needed to stick to the plan. Digressing from the plan might mean failure and failure was not his forte.

"Albus." Scorpius stated bluntly. "I've been worried about him as well." He said in an almost believable tone.

"You've been worried about him?" she repeated doubtfully.

Scorpius ran a hand along his jaw, looking distressed. He'd made sure not to shave the day before. His stubble making him appear almost as concerned as she was.

He was a damn good actor.

"He's my friend as much as he is yours. Why shouldn't I help you find out what's going on?"

Rose thought for a moment. Was he serious? She knew he and Albus were friends, but she didn't know they were close. And what did he mean he wanted to help her? She voiced the last thought aloud "How do you propose to help me?"

"I might know a bit of information." He murmured truthfully. Even though Scorpius was only in this to meet his own selfish ends, he had been a little curious as to where his green eyed friend had gone to. So he'd taken it upon himself to find real leads rather than stringing her along on a completely false, for lack of better words… mission.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

He looked around before leaning in close. "Professor Morris has been late for class a lot recently." Scorpius whispered in her ear.

"So?"

He rolled his eyes and went over to a nearby broom closet, motioning for her to follow. Scorpius closed the door behind them and stood closer to her for the mere satisfaction of watching her squirm.

"_Mufliato" _Rose whispered. "It makes it impossible for people to hear what we're saying." She explained when Scorpius gave her a wondering look.

He nodded before continuing. "Morris has been late for class since the second week of term. Isn't that when Albus disappeared?"

Rose bit her lip. "Yeah, but-"

"He's also the head of Slytherin house-"

"I know he's the head of Slytherin, do I look daft?"

"Do you want the truth?" he sneered into the semi-darkness of the closet.

Rose pursed her lips and hoped he could see her annoyance in the low light.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the other day I skipped charms and when I went up to my dorm I found him rummaging through Albus' things. I thought I was going to get detention, but he just mumbled something about keeping quiet and left."

"Why'd you skip charms?"

"Really Weasley?"

"Sorry, okay, well what has that got to do with anything?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "You have the whole school thinking you're some sort of genius and you can't even put two and two together."

Rose flushed. "You expect me to believe that Morris has something to do with Albus' disappearance?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Do you have any other guesses?"

"But he's a teacher!" Rose nearly shouted, unknowingly echoing another Gryffindor from years passed.

"Listen, Weasel. I know you have this belief that teachers are gods, but you need to grow up. Not everything is peachy and cute like your crowded little 'burrow'. You'd think after six years of me torturing you, you'd learn the world isn't nice."

Rose stammered, not knowing what to say. She didn't need any growing up. And since when did he have the right to scold her?

"If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. But you're being really immature if you're refusing to listen just because we're less than close."

She bit her lip, weighing the logic. She had to admit, the sly bastard did have a point. With an exasperated sigh, Rose threw up her hands. "Okay so if I was to believe your… theory, what would you have in mind to prove your suspicions?"

Scorpius ran his thumb over her prefect's badge. "I have a plan." He chuckled lightly to himself. He seemed to be _planning_ a lot lately.

~.~

The plan was to happen this weekend when Rose was patrolling. She'd give her partner a lame excuse about being sick and sneak down to the dungeons with Scorpius after dinner. Then they'd stalk Morris to learn where he went at night. According to Scorpius, he was never in his bedchambers after dark.

It was only Wednesday morning, but Rose was beginning to feel anxious. If they were caught she was to give the excuse of escorting him back to his common room after she'd found him lurking during her patrol. But what if something went wrong? What if Morris found them following him and gave them detention? Or worse: expulsion.

Scorpius was working on mastering the concealment charm while Rose tried to read every book in the library to keep from panicking and chickening out.

"Rosie, are you alright?" asked a concerned Hugo who was looking down at her with a frown.

She nodded and dusted a piece of toast off of her robes. "Yeah, why?"

He shook his forever-tousled ginger hair and took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside her. "No reason. How were your team's tryouts?"

Rose glanced around the table to insure everyone was busy eating or talking before speaking. "Horrendous! A fight broke out between a third year and a fifth year over a position they both wanted and I had to break it up myself!" she dropped her face into her hands and sighed.

They had a slim chance of besting any house besides Hufflepuff. But maybe there was hope for Ravenclaw. "How was yours?" she inquired, secretly hoping his report would be worse.

Hugo tried not to look so happy about his team, but with little success. "We have a few good kids." He chuckled into his goblet before continuing. "But we have an incredible keeper. Really, I've never seen quality keeping like his. He's the best keeper Ravenclaw has ever seen"

Rose snorted and lifted her head. "I bet he's real modest too."

Hugo grinned. "Yeah and his sister is extremely jealous. He got all the brains, good looks and quidditch skills and all she got was bright red hair and a silver badge."

They were both laughing now. "Well I hear that his sister is the best seeker at Hogwarts. Ten times better than that prat, Scorpius Malfoy."

"That's a given." Hugo growled between bites of muffin.

If Rose's relationship with Malfoy were considered rocky, Hugo's was a jagged cliff face jutting out of the side of a gigantic mountain, looking down over a raging sea filled with every type of underwater evil imaginable.

In other words, Hugo and Scorpius loathed each other more than she thought was healthy.

Remembering this made Rose feel slightly guilty about what she was doing. Sure she wasn't _betraying_ her brother, but she couldn't help swallowing a bit of guilt as he rambled on about his "impeccable team".

After a light conversation with Hugo, that mostly involved him speaking through enough food to feed an army and Rose just nodding and gasping when appropriate, she bid goodbye to her table and tottered over to defense against the dark arts. All the while biting the tip of her tongue in thought.

She wanted to trust Malfoy, but a huge part of her refused to give in to her optimistic side. She couldn't trust him! He'd been nothing besides rude to her for the last six years of her life. Not to mention the fact that her brother would have an aneurism if he ever found out. How _could_ she trust him?

Rose had been so enveloped in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the low whispers until they were in the corner of her vision.

"Sh-sh-she asked me about him! Sh-she knows s-s-something"

Rose gasped and hid in a dark alcove. Silently praying they hadn't seen or heard her. There was something about the conversation that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a cold dread sweep down her spine. Rose was powerless over her urge to eavesdrop.

"So the girl is curious. She's no threat to us." Retorted a cold voice Rose didn't recognize.

"You don't understand! She's not like th-the other idiots at this school. Sh-she's clever."

By now Rose could distinguish the scared voice as Professor Nolan's, but as for the second…

"I don't care if she's the brightest witch of her fucking age, she means nothing. The boy is all that matters!"

"But-"

"Don't test me, Nolan. I will not hear anymore of your fears." The cold voice spat "You are as cowardly as the rest of your pathetic family. If your blood wasn't so pure, I'd rid the world of the disgusting stench of fear that emanates from your horrendous skin."

"I am s-sorry-"

"I don't want to hear your stuttered apologies. Get out of my sight."

When Nolan apparently didn't move there was a smack of some type of wood, maybe a cane, and a spluttering sound as Nolan gave a few more mumbled apologies before scampering away.

Rose didn't even dare to breathe. From where she stood in the shadow she could see the sweep of a black cape before the distinguishable _pop_ of apparation.

Her heart was beating so furiously she could feel it in her ears. She took a shaky breath and steeped hesitantly out of the alcove.

Wasn't it impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts?

Her robes billowed around her as she sped down the hall to defense against the dark arts. Not wanting to be caught in the corridor if the cold voice was to return. And most importantly: not wanting to skip her most important class. Even if it meant sitting through a lecture, scared out of her wits.

When she entered the classroom, Nolan looked up at her with his usual uninterested stare. "Nice of y-you to join us, Miss We-easley." He said before restarting his tedious lesson about shielding charms.

Rose focused on her feet as she took her usual seat next to Joy. And to Joy's displeasure, didn't say anything the entire lesson. She tried to calm down, but to no avail.

The entire class, Rose drummed her fingers impatiently on the bare skin left exposed by her skirt. Internally counting the minutes until lunch.

When they were dismissed Rose was the first out of the classroom, racing to the dining hall at record speed.

Spotting a head of white blonde hair, she darted forward and nearly tackled him. "Malfoy, I need to speak to you" when he didn't move, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away from the other Slytherins "now."

"Help! Weasley is trying to sexually assault me!" He said for the benefit of causing a few chuckles and the reddening of her ears.

Rose was too shaken to let go of his sleeve until they were well into the confines of an empty classroom.

Only then did she exhale slowly and cross her arms over her chest.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, eyeing her with distaste.

Rose searched for the right words but couldn't seem to grasp any, instead she settled on just regurgitating the story as it came to mind. She repeated everything she'd heard and twirled her red and gold striped tie nervously between her fingers as she tried to calm down.

Scorpius closed his eyes as he listened. When she finished, he opened them to find her sitting on a broken desk with a trance-like look on her face.

There was something oddly familiar about this "cold voice" in her story. "I take it that you trust me now?" he asked, moving a stool to sit in front of her.

She looked up at him with petrified eyes. "Yes." And truthfully she did. It wasn't like she could tell anyone else what she'd heard, but telling Scorpius seemed to lift the terror she'd felt prior. Though that left her with a new terror: the fact that Scorpius Malfoy had made her feel... safe.

"Good." Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out a tentative hand to grasp her cold fingers. Idly stroking her palm as her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

'_What the fuck am I doing?' _Scorpius though as he felt his throat dry up and his tongue become useless in his mouth. Was he _comforting _her?

Rose came to the same realization as she looked bewilderedly down at their hands.

Without meeting each other's gaze they snatched their hands back. Not daring to comment on the almost affectionate moment they'd shared.

Scorpius cleared his throat and stood. "Saturday." He confirmed before hurrying out of the abandoned classroom, slamming the door behind him with obvious horror at touching her 'filthy half-blood hands'.

She watched as the dust that had risen in his wake fell back down to the floor. The eerie quiet that remained was both soothing and a sigh, Rose lay across the desk and looked up at the ceiling.

What went on in that head of his? Surely he wasn't all that evil. Maybe, somewhere deep down, he might be kind. She'd seen him hug his mother before at King's cross-station. They way he'd held her while she cried into his broad shoulders was proof enough that he was partly human at least.

She pouted her lower lip, and for the second time in her life, genuinely wanted to know what went on in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So what'd you think… too soon for the giddy feelings? Not fast enough? Just right? What about Hugo, did you find him amusing? Did he remind you of his dad? And does Rose seem confident enough to you? Let me know in a review!**

Cassie is the best beta any gal could ask for.

Anonymous Amaya, lol let me love you please. Your review is exactly what I was looking for. Thank you so much for your helpful criticism and beautiful compliments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassie rocks my socks. Read and review, you lovely readers ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The rain started on Thursday and didn't quit until Friday evening when Rose was – regardless of about seventy drying spells – soaked.

"Care of magical creatures with the Slytherins." Oliver groaned.

Rose tried for a hopeful smile and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "At least Hagrid isn't sick anymore."

He scoffed. "As if that's any better. At least with Nolan teaching we didn't loose fingers or eyebrows." Oliver glared at the crates in front of them and refused to talk anymore.

The silence grew thick between them and Rose wished Oliver wasn't in such a foul mood. He was Hugo's best friend and a right good laugh when he wasn't angry. Rose discreetly glanced over her shoulder, finding Malfoy in a heated discussion with Chelsea and Dankworth glowering at her. Why was everyone so angry today?

She turned back around with an annoyed expression on her face. As the rain started to fall and Hagrid still hadn't come out of his hut, Oliver's foul mood started to rub off on her.

Growling inwardly, she stomped up to his porch and knocked on the door four times. When he didn't answer Rose called his name. "Hagrid!" No answer. "Hagrid!" she bellowed, pounding on the door. And once again: no answer.

Rose bit her lip and grabbed the doorknob, whispering a quick "_Alohomora" _beforethe door clicked open and she entered. Rose grinned at her wandless magic before shutting the door behind her. "Hagrid" she repeated hesitantly.

There was a loud nose blow and a large man with beetle black eyes appeared. "G'mornin Hermione… er Rose." He said ruffling her hair. She attempted to wrap her arms around his bulging midsection, but could only hug half of him.

"Am I late fer class?" he asked from behind a curtain of peppered grey beard.

She nodded and let him go. "About twenty minutes actually."

Hagrid chuckled. "Seems I ferget half of the things I'm s'posed to do lately. Guess my old age is finally catchin up ter me."

You wouldn't believe it if you saw him, but the gamekeeper was a very old man. He was nearing his ninetieth birthday. And although, he didn't look a day over sixty the half-giant was indeed getting old.

She smiled. "It's okay. I don't think anyone minds except the Slytherins."

Hagrid grinned cheekily. "Best not ta keep 'em waitin' any longer."

Rose opened the door to the hut and skipped lightly down the steps, making sure not to look up for fear of locking eyes with Scorpius. She still hadn't made sense of what had happened on Wednesday and she didn't want to face him until Saturday when it was absolutely necessary.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Alright. I want yer to get in ter partners." there was shuffling and Rose made her way back to Oliver, who was now in a slightly better mood. "Today we're working with Mizkars. They're very fragile so be careful with them."

"Oh yes, very fragile, like the blast ended skrewts from last week." Scorpius mocked from somewhere to her right. Chelsea giggled hysterically and Rose thought she might be sick.

"All right come get em" Hagrid said, as always, unaware of what was going on in his class.

Oliver rolled up his sleeves as he approached where Hagrid was indicating. With a grimace, he reached hesitantly into one of the crates. The corners of his mouth turned upwards in confusion and he brought out a small fuzzy blue ball. A large chorus of giggles and cooing erupted from many of the girls, causing Oliver to turn scarlet. He smiled sheepishly and brought the Mizkar over to Rose. "Want to pet it?"

She bobbed her head eagerly and gave the fury creature a tentative scratch behind the ear. It purred softly and Rose almost squealed with fondness for the tiny thing.

"Everyone get one? Good. Today's lesson it ter feed them this formula." The giant pointed to a tray of babies' bottles with green liquid in them. "Mizkars only drink spider venom so try not to get any on you, it might burn through ya robes."

"There's always a catch." Oliver sighed, looking down at the mizkar. Rose picked up a bottle gingerly, eyeing it with disdain. Oliver went and sat on a gigantic pumpkin, cradling the mizkar to his chest, whilst Rose settled in beside him, holding the bottle to its miniscule mouth.

"So how are you enjoying being a prefect?" Oliver asked, draping a brotherly arm over her shoulders. She'd known Oliver since her first year when he and James had gotten their first detention together and came rushing back to the common room to boast about it. Apparently hexing Slytherins and getting detention for it, was the best way to make lifelong friends.

"It's great! I mean you're a prefect, you've seen the bathroom." She laughed.

Oliver laughed with her. "Yeah, almost makes up for having to patrol with Chelsea."

Rose snorted. "I don't think anything makes up for having to spend time with _that._" She said, frowning in her direction.

"Harsh!" Oliver gasped, feigning shock, even though he himself despised the girl. But lately, Rose was beginning to wonder how true that was. Considering they seemed to be almost cordial towards each other now.

"Speaking of annoying Slytherins, how's partnering with Malfoy in potions?"

Rose tried to hide the sudden wave emotions that flipped relentlessly in her stomach. "It's... okay." She muttered. Not really knowing what else to say. She didn't hate him anymore, but it wasn't like he was any less bothersome. "He's okay. I mean I like him… not like that. I like him, but I don't _like_ him. I can see why someone would like him like that, but I definitely don't. He's an attractive person and all, but I could never… I mean I don't…" realizing she was babbling she trailed off hopelessly and hoped no one had been paying attention to her.

Oliver gave her a weird look. He was about to tell her that she was making absolutely no sense, but then the mizkar began to wail.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked holding the now red ball at arms length. Its screams were worse than a mandrake's!

"I don't know!" Rose shouted over the cries, looking around desperately for Hagrid. Who of course, was nowhere in sight.

"Oi Weasley, shut that bloody thing up!" hollered an anguished looking Scorpius.

She felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She snatched the thing from Oliver's arms and attempted to rock it like a child, but it still wouldn't stop. "What the fuck is wrong with it?" she yelled at Oliver.

"I don't know!" Oliver hollered, snatching it back and trying to hum a lullaby.

Then Hagrid was there. "Who told a lie?" he asked calmly.

"What?" Oliver asked incredulously, thinking the old giant had lost his mind.

"Who told a lie?" he repeated. "A mizkar cries when it hears a lie and only stops when the liar tells the truth."

Rose's stomach dropped.

Oliver shook his head. "No one told a lie!"

Hagrid twirled a porky finger around in his beard, ignoring the piercing screams as if it where a normal occurrence. Which considering Hagrid's fondness for weird creatures, probably was. "Well that's the only reason they cry"

Scorpius sauntered over, his frustration over the noise clearly evident on his face. Yanking the creature away from Oliver, he pulled out his wand and yelled "_silencio!_" The mizkar was silent for a moment, but then the wails started up again. Even louder this time.

"Magic don't work on em!" Hagrid shouted. "Someone has ter admit their lie!"

"I just say what I lied about?" she asked Hagrid.

He nodded. "And tell it what the truth is."

Rose bit her lip and took the mizkar away from Scorpius, staring down at it in hopelessness.

"Well hurry up Weasley, you lying cow!" Scorpius sneered.

Her face reddened again and she brought the creature close to her lips. "I lied about saying that I don't find Malfoy attractive." She whispered. "I do find him attractive." The mizkar's crying ebbed down some and she continued in a lower whisper. "Lately it's been hard to even be in the same room with him. He's so infuriating and I can't seem to control the way I act around him." The mizkar sniffled and she closed her eyes and continued even quieter. "And the saddest part is that he'll never feel the same way."

Finally she lowered it into the crook of her elbow. It changed back to its blue tint and nestled itself against her, looking utterly cute and defenseless. Unlike its reddened, screaming state she'd just endured moments ago.

Rose realized that everyone's eyes were on her. A pair of grey eyes in particular. She stared fixedly at the mizkar, unwilling to look up and face her shame. Had he heard her?

"Well now that that's settled. Time fer dinner!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Come give me em."

Rose looked up to catch Scorpius' scowl and quickly looked away. Handing Hagrid the sleeping mizkar, she hurriedly gathered her things.

Heading away from the bustling students and to the owlery, Rose replayed the scene in her mind. Had she seriously just admitted her innermost feelings to a blue hairball? She thought of Scorpius' scowling face and desperately prayed that no one – especially him – had heard her.

Rose took the steps three at a time when she got to the owlery. Sitting on the topmost step, she pulled out her quill and a spare piece of parchment.

Tapping the quill to her chin for a minute she began scratching relentlessly onto the page, her onyx ink staining the page with fervor.

_Victoire,_

_I know you've asked me thousands of times and I've always said no, but I'd like to take up your offer. Yes, what you're thinking is correct. _

_The first Hogsmead weekend is a week from now. Meet me at the three broomsticks at one o'clock. Also, congratulations on you and Teddy's engagement! I can't wait to come home for the wedding! _

_Love your most dotting cousin, _

_Rose._

Folding the paper once, Rose stood up to find her owl. The pretty brown speckled bird rushed down to meet her arm. "Deliver this to Victoire." She tied the letter to his leg and he gave her an affectionate peck before taking off.

"Weasley." Stated a cool voice.

Rose turned to find a regal looking Slytherin leaning against the doorframe. "Turner." She retorted in a cooler tone. Rose hadn't really any issues with the auburn haired charmer, more so his group of friends. Malfoy and Chelsea in particular.

He gave her a wolfish grin and got off of the doorframe, his expensive shoes clicking loudly on the stone floor. "So what was it you lied about?" he asked raising a thin eyebrow at her.

She turned away sheepishly. "Nothing."

"Nothing eh?" he chuckled. "Seems like something for that Mizkar to start wailing the way it did."

Rose played with a bit of string coming from her robes. "Nothing." She repeated.

There was an awkward quiet before he sighed. "Look, Weasley. I know I'm a Slytherin and everything, but you really don't have to be so cold to me." He rested a hand on her shoulder and Rose looked at him with shock. "Honestly, we're not all evil."

Rose recalled her time in Scorpius' body. Turner had said she was attractive. Was this him acting on it?

He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it in his pocket to match the other, looking very much like a shy little boy. Which Rose found slightly cute.

"I never said you were." She whispered after a while.

He met her eyes with a smile. "In that case, what are you doing next weekend?"

Rose wondered what he meant before remembering that was a Hogsmead weekend. Unable to contain her question, Rose voiced it aloud. "Is Callum Turner asking me on a date?" She smirked.

He blushed. "I can see if you don't want to. I mean you're damn pretty and there's no reason for you to say yes. But I was just hoping that you-"

"I can't," she explained "I've arranged to spend the day with my cousin."

"Oh er...okay." Turner said glumly.

Rose gave a small smile and left the owlery, feeling a little guilty about turning him down. She might've said yes if she wasn't busy. Callum wasn't an ugly boy; in fact, if it weren't for Scorpius screwing with her normal thought process she might've been excited to go with him.

With a reproachful look towards the dining hall, Rose skipped dinner and made her way up to Gryffindor tower. Deciding to hide under her covers and pretend she'd never met the pest.

~.~

Callum poked solemnly at his dinner. Running his hand along the lip of his goblet and glanced over at the Gryffindor table every so often like he'd done through breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Scorpius noted his odd behavior, but didn't comment on it. He'd known Callum since they were first years and when he was in moods like these it was best to wait until he told him what was wrong.

There was a familiar overpowering scent of apples and Chelsea sat down with a sigh next to Scorpius. Ever since he – well it was technically Weasley - had kissed her, she'd been insinuating that she and he were dating and it was getting on his last nerve.

Chelsea sighed again, begging for attention that Scorpius refused to give her. After the fourth or fifth sigh, Callum slammed his fist against the table. "Salazar's balls Chelsea, what in the bloody hell do you want?"

"Nothing." She said passively.

"Then shut up. You drive a bloke nuts." He snarled into the goblet he wished was full of firewhiskey. He'd never been rejected before and the sting was foreign to him. It was a humiliating sensation that made one want to be angry and sad all at the same time.

"Scorpius are you just going to let him talk to your girlfriend like that?" Chelsea asked with a pout. "Scorpius!"

He glared at her. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Her jaw fell open. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, you daft cow." Scorpius felt rude for saying those things to a girl, but one as cruel as Chelsea hardly needed any kindness. "You've never been more to me than a quick shag."

Callum snorted with laughter. Watching gleefully as someone else felt the horrible sting that had been digging into him all day.

Chelsea turned red then blue then red and then ghastly pale. "Who is it then?" she demanded, as he knew she would. "Who is it you're cheating on me with?" She put two claw-like hands on her hips and ignored the greasy strand of hair that fell into her face.

Scorpius tried to hide his smirk. "Lydia."

Chelsea huffed angrily. _"The fifth year slag?"_

"The very same."

"But how could you? I thought you loved me!"

"The only thing I love is sex and Lydia satisfies." Which, from what he'd heard from the other Slytherins – and the school – was true. Lydia was indeed a 'fifth year slag'.

By now Callum was clutching his side on the opposite bench, shaking with hidden laughter.

Chelsea stood with what was left of her pride. Raising her chin to sneer down at him. "One day there will be a girl who you can't charm. And mark my words Scorpius Malfoy; you will feel the pain you've caused too many others." With a toss of her hair she left the dining hall with dignity.

"You got yourself a right nutter mate." Callum laughed.

"Tell me about it."

Noticing a certain redhead dashing out of the hall, he bid his friend goodnight and followed suit and was surprised to find her waiting by the entrance. Looking nonchalant and examining her nails.

"Took you long enough."

"Getting cocky are we?"

"We should cast the disillusion charms now." She said with a bored expression on her face.

He arched a brow at her. Why was she being so cool towards him?

Muttering the incantation they soon disappeared from sight. "I can't see you." She whispered into the darkness.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Ha ha very clever Malfoy. Give me your hand, I believe if you touch someone they're able to see you."

There were a few moments of shuffling and then Rose felt a hand slip into hers. She fought back the gasp that threatened to escape her throat. She had expected them to be ice cold like his demeanor. Yet they were warm and comforting against her tiny hand – just like they were on Wednesday.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked, the smell of his peppermint breath seeming to linger in the air.

She nodded and they took off hand-in-hand towards the dungeon. Glimmering as the charm blended them into the dim lighted castle.

About two hours later, they sat invisible in the corridor outside of Morris' office, arses sore and forearms touching to keep from the awkwardness that was holding hands.

"Is he ever going to come out?" Rose said finally voicing what they'd both been thinking.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's only nine. Remember Weasley, patience is a virtue."

"And you know so much about virtue." She muttered.

Another hour and three more disillusion charms later and Rose was beginning to feel her eyelids drop. She stifled a yawn, leaning against the wall.

"Are you tired?" whispered Scorpius incredulously.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She replied in the same low whisper.

"And why is that?"

Rose felt her face heat up. "Joy was snoring." She lied.

Scorpius chuckled. "I think that's a lie."

"So what if it is!"

"So you admit it is a lie then?"

She kicked him. "Bugger off."

"I think it has to do with the lie you told in care of magical creatures."

Rose panicked on the inside. Had he heard? Did he know? Looking up at him, she saw a smirk and figured he was bluffing. He couldn't possibly know.

"What lie?"

"Well the bloody thing cried through your confessional so I only caught the last part, pray tell me, who is this boy that will never feel the same?"

Upon learning that Malfoy of all people heard part of her hushed confession, Rose sat in silence and momentarily contemplated using the killing curse on herself, to save her from having to justify the red that she was sure was staining cheeks.

Deciding against it she instead turned to the boy next her and all but spat out " It really is none of your business."

He chuckled again. "I won't tell."

"Sod off."

"C'mon Weasley, don't be such a buzz kill."

Rose was about to throttle him – or herself – when the door finally opened. A flash of silken black and the potions master was speeding down the corridor.

Scorpius pulled her to her feet and they clasped hands again, silently chasing after their potions master. He led them out of the dungeons and up the marble staircase. Stopping on the third floor landing he made sure no one was following – he hadn't noticed Scorpius or herself yet – and began his quick pace again.

When he stopped again they were in front of a small wooden door. With a quick nonverbal spell, Morris yanked open the door and stepped through. Shutting it before they could follow.

Rose reached for her wand and whispered _"alohomora."_ But the door must've been enchanted because it didn't open.

Scorpius tried for himself, whispering several other unlocking charms and even a blasting spell, but the door still didn't budge. "Damn."

With one last try at the door, they gave up and moved down the hall to the main staircase. "We have to figure out what that charm is."

Scorpius ran his hand along his jaw. "I'll figure out how. You worry about what we'll do if we find Albus."

Rose nodded and moved to let go of his hand, but he tightened his grip. "You still didn't answer my question."

"And that is?"

"Who is it you fancy?"

Rose remembered their hands were intertwined and felt like crying. If only he knew.

"Doesn't matter. He wouldn't care if I told him anyway." She whispered, feeling her heart constrict with a new pain that Malfoy was causing her. "He's out of my league, I guess you could say."

Scorpius was going to tease her – due to habit – but he remembered his plan and realized this was the perfect opportunity to test its success. "I doubt that there is anyone out of your league." He said comfortingly, his deep voice penetrating her skin in an almost painfully alluring way.

Rose blinked. Had she heard him right? "Well, I'll see you Monday Malfoy." She pulled her hand free from his and shuffled up the stairs. She was halfway to the sixth floor landing when he called out to her.

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"My name is Scorpius. You don't have to call me Malfoy all the time."

She nodded even though he couldn't see and tried to bite down the skepticism in her voice. "I'll stick to Malfoy thanks." Not waiting to hear a reply she quickly dashed up to the seventh floor corridor.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. She was such a child.

The common room was deserted when he got back. The fire of course was still of average size. Hogwarts had some sort of charm on all the fireplaces to keep them lit. He took a seat closest to the blaze and removed the disillusion charm.

Scorpius didn't feel like going up to his dorm just yet. Dankworth would be snoring and he'd be up all night trying to ignore it. His eyes began to shut and he exhaled heavily. This Weasley business was quite taxing.

"Scorpius?"

He opened an eye, searching for the Slytherin that'd interrupted his sleep. "Lydia?"

She smiled and ran over to straddle his lap. "So I hear we're dating?"

Scorpius placed his hands on her hips and moved to push her off slightly. "Look, I was only trying to get Chelsea off my back and—"

Lydia placed her lips on his, silencing him with a sloppy kiss. "I figured as much when she called me a whore." She whispered. "But can't I pretend?" Her cherry lips started to caress his jaw, traveling down towards his neck and collarbone.

Scorpius shivered and Lydia giggled, thinking he was taking some sort of pleasure out of this form of molestation. "Lydia—" He began.

"Be quiet Scorpy." She cut him off again and Scorpius bit his lip in anger. How dare she call him 'Scorpy' and how dare she cut him off!

With a shove, Scorpius pushed her to the far side of the couch.

"I'm not your boyfriend. I don't date whores and I don't fuck them either." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "Never know what diseases they might have."

Lydia's eyes filled with tears, unlike the anger that would've filled Rose's. He chided himself. What was wrong with him? He pushed off a girl who was throwing herself on him and then compared her to the Weasel? He was just tired. He'd spent the whole night with her anyway.

With one last disgusted sneer in her direction, Scorpius left her with her tears. He knew he should probably feel bad about saying those things to her, but honestly what he said was true and after all, it wasn't _her _pants he was trying to get into.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** So can anyone guess what Rose wrote Victorie about? And tell me what you think about Callum/Rose!

**Review **

**Review **

**Review**

**Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about being late! Life just decided to slap me in the face – much like how I imagine you guys would like to do – and hinder me from writing this chapter. It's shorter than the others, I know, but I think the contents will have y'all satisfied. Now without further delay, here you go lovelies. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

A week past and they were nowhere near finding the truth behind the door. Scorpius had followed Morris around a couple of times, but the professor never so much as glanced at the door anymore. Rose began to wonder if this investigation was worth the effort, considering their lack of evidence was starting to suggest otherwise.

"Third years, this way." She called into the frosty October air. Today was finally the day of the Hogsmeade weekend and because she was a prefect, Rose had to escort the overly excited third years into the homely Wizarding village.

"Marcus Tully, you quit pulling on her hair right now." Rose barked, "Laure Gibbet if I have to tell you to put your wand away again I will send you straight back to school."

"Why so snappy, Weasley?" chuckled a familiar annoyance.

Rose whipped her head around to glare in his direction. "You try dealing with third years then, Malfoy."

He laughed lightly and moved to stand in front of them. He fished a galleon out of his pocket and pointed his wand at the gold piece. "First one to Honeyduke's gets the galleon." The coin slipped from his hand and sped in the air towards the small shop.

"Wait, don't run! Stop that–" Rose cried helplessly as the fifty or so children stampeded after the flying coin.

"That was incredibly easy and I didn't even need a badge for it." Scorpius said with a cheeky grin as he brushed away an invisible wrinkle on his deep green jumper; noticing Rose's discomfort as the muscles in his chest were made visible by the tight material.

"Well maybe some people don't solve things with money because they have another useful tool called a brain."

"Barking orders is using your brain? Pray tell me do you plan to _demand_ a high mark from your professors?" He inquired coolly.

Rose rolled her eyes and followed after the horde of third years. Adjusting her muggle jacket to shelter her from the cold. "You're insufferable."

"Yet you suffer through it." He smirked, moving to walk beside her.

She quickened her pace in hopes that he'd leave. "Suffer is correct."

"Oh please, you enjoy having a row with me." He raced forward to stand in her way, blocking her from moving. "And you have to admit that some of my taunts are true."

Rose arched an eyebrow, hiding the sting his words left. "Is there any particular reason you're feeling unusually spiteful today? Did you not get your routinely shag?"

"No, I got that this morning, but you obviously haven't. Is it your virginity that makes you such a sour sport?" he quipped, thinking he'd hit a soft spot with that remark.

Rose laughed. "What virginity?" She sidestepped him and continued walking at her brisk pace. Not wanting to spend another unnecessary moment with him.

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks unable to do anything other than stare at the slender frame walking away from him. She wasn't a virgin?

"Who the fuck shagged _you_?" He demanded, speeding up again to block her passage.

"None of your business is it? Sod off." She said curtly.

Scorpius grabbed both of her arms, forcing her to look at him. This was madness! He was supposed to be the one who deflowered her!

"Who actually had sex with you, Weasley?" he asked, his brain still unable to process the new information.

"A sex god who shagged me so well I screamed his name. Now get out of my way you arse!" Rose lied, breaking away from his hold.

Her first – and only – time was actually horrible and she only screamed his name to tell him to stop because their two-minute shag was incredibly painful, but Scorpius didn't really need to know that.

They were near the three broomsticks now and Rose checked her wristwatch to see it was three o'clock exactly. She turned around and cut off whatever offensive thing Scorpius was about to say.

"This has truly been a lovely chat, Malfoy, but I'm afraid I'm meeting someone right now and if you have nothing of importance to say you should probably do like I said before and sod the fuck off."

Scorpius brushed a hand through his silver hair and gave her a mischievous smirk before leaning in close to her ear. So close in fact that she could feel the light stubble along his jaw brush against her cheek. "Well, whoever it was, I bet they would be nothing compared to me, but I happen to have dignity. Wouldn't want to touch something so" he paused and lowered his voice to an even sultrier tone. The smirk on his lips almost audible as he purred: "filthy."

She clenched her teeth and prayed he couldn't hear the pounding inside her chest _or the massive ammounts of heart coursing through her body_. Feeling quite unlink herself, Rose took hold of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "You sound very sure of yourself Malfoy. But tell me, what makes you think I actually want you touching me in the first place." She whispered back.

And before he could reply, or she could loose her cool, Rose entered the pub and scanned the room for Victoire.

"Rosie!"

A tall, elegant blonde snaked two delicate arms around her and brushed her gorgeous lips across Rose's still flushed cheeks. "Rosie! We mustn't waste anytime eating carbs, let's go!"

Victoire Weasley, the one-eighth veela goddess, pulled her through the creaky door of the pub and out to the quaint streets of Hogsmeade village. "First we need to stop at Garren's and then Eloisa's and then… oh heavens Rose! What in Helena's name are you wearing?" Her cousin chided, throwing her disapproving looks.

"A muggle sweater?" Rose offered, glad they hadn't run into Scorpius.

The taller Weasley paid no attention to her feeble answers. "But what's worse are those jeans! Are they even the right size? They're so baggy you look fat!"

Rose sighed as her cousin rambled on. Feeling like a child as Victoire dragged her to their first stop. Which was a small pink boutique with floral wallpaper covering every inch of the shop, the shop was definitely not one Rose would normally shop in.

"Victoire!" an elder witch called from where she stood helping a customer. "It's been too long!"

Victoire smiled prettily. "Indeed it has been, Fiona."

The elder witch seemed to have completely forgotten about her customer, leaving the flustered witch and gathering Victoire into a motherly hug. Rose chuckled inwardly. Victoire had a habit of making people forget other witches. Another reason she was glad they hadn't ran into Scorpius.

"What brings you here?" Fiona cooed. Waving a lazy hand as her other customer bid her good day.

"Oh, this poor thing!" She sighed, pointing at Rose. "Such a perfect figure and yet she chooses to wear such ghastly clothes!"

Fiona turned her attention to Rose. Her good-natured smile not really reassuring Rose, but finding no immediate threat Rose just smiled back; not saying anything.

"Oh you're right about the figure! Anyone in their right mind can see this girl is a beauty." She smiled, taking hold of Rose's hand in a way that might've been intrusive if Fiona wasn't so kind. "Come lovely, I know just what to dress you in."

Three clothing shops, two shoe boutiques, a hair and makeup salon and a quick stop for tea later and Rose was ready to pass out. Victoire had sent their purchases back to Hogwarts so Rose wouldn't have to carry them herself, which Rose was very grateful. "Thank you for everything Vicky." Rose muttered into her cousin's tight embrace.

Victoire began crying…for the second time during their shopping excursion. Apparently seeing your 'baby cousin' in womanly clothes was enough to make any composed goddess wail.

"It's no problem Rosie. I just can't believe how fast you're growing up! Soon you'll be engaged like me and be living in a house with the man of your dreams." She gathered her in a bone-crushing hug before continuing softly. "I wish we could stay young forever sometimes, but I know sadly, that we must move on."

Rose arched an eyebrow at Victoire's oddly insightful words, but didn't comment, settling on giving her teary-eyed cousin a tight squeeze and saying: "Love you Vick" instead.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." Victoire sniffled.

Rose thought about the offer for a moment. Part of her wanted to tell Victoire about Albus. To feel comforted and reassured that everything would be fine, but that was exactly what she was trying to get away from: the denial. "Okay." Rose mumbled into the taller girl's shoulder.

They finally let go after a few more moments of tears – all Victoire's – and goodbyes. With a _pop _the angel lookalike was gone and Rose hurried over to the fountain to round up the third years.

~.~

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" drawled a lazier-than-usual Professor Morris as he leaned against the wooden table where a cauldron of a pinkish liquid sat bubbling.

"No one?" he sighed, ignoring Rose's hand as she waved it franticly in the air. "How sad."

"Please sir," Rose spluttered. "It's Amortentia– a love potion… the world's strongest love potion actually. It is said when brewed correctly to be the closest thing to actual love, but–"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "But of course that emotion does not exist," his laughing grey eyes found hers before he grinned. "There is only lust." Time seemed to stand still as he purred the last word. His tongue capturing her attention in a way it'd never before.

"Quite right Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin."

Suddenly time restarted and Rose looked quickly away from Scorpius. "Isn't that an opinion sir?" she demanded. Not willing to have ten points awarded to a bias.

Morris curled his lip at her. "No speaking out, twenty points from Gryffindor."

She opened her mouth to protest, but one look from Joy made he shut up. _The girl must be part basilisk! _She proclaimed in her head.

"Just because you may look a bit more decent today Miss Weasley, does not give you the right to speak your mind in my class." Morris sneered, egging her on.

Rose felt her fists curl at her sides, but nonetheless kept her mouth shut, unwilling to feel ashamed or embarrassed of her new look. She had to admit Victoire had been right about a bit of makeup going a long way.

Scorpius grinned arrogantly as he watched Weasley fluster. He remembered this morning when she'd walked into the dinning hall and he'd nearly choked on his breakfast.

"Is that Rose?" Callum had coughed, having actually choked on his breakfast. Scorpius had nodded and suppressed the jealous rage he denied was within him as every male in the great hall watched her take her seat.

He shook himself out of his reverie to glance at her. Giving her a long once over for about the thousandth time that day.

Rose had brushed out the jumbled mess that was her fiery hair and it lay straight and shimmering down her slender back. She wore a bit of red lipstick and a dab of mascara. Her robes were no longer child's size, but the more appropriate robes of a mature young woman.

Scorpius fought the image of her robes in a forgotten pile on the floor as she lay below him on a desk, writhing in wanton need for him. He silently groaned and quickly looked away from her. Cursing her for making his plans of her downfall all the more difficult.

"Mr. Malfoy!" hollered a purple-faced Morris. Obviously having called Scorpius' name several times before he took notice.

"I'm sorry sir; I was a bit … distracted. What did you say?" Scorpius asked coolly.

The class watched with collective disinterest as Morris repeated his question to the smug looking Malfoy.

"What do you smell when the potion is near?" the potions master repeated with slimming patience.

Scorpius stepped closer to the cauldron, gazing into its magenta depths. A vanilla aroma overpowered him and he felt his mind spin away from the class again. Leaving the dark walls of the dungeon behind as he was transported to a state of mindless bliss, finally escaping the stress he'd been put under lately. Forgetting everything except the emotions his ego and pride forbade him to admit or acknowledge.

An annoyed scoff brought him crashing down to reality with a scowl fierce enough to scare off a dementor.

"It's said the potion only smells of the one you truly love. So according to you and Malfoy's logic, he shouldn't smell anything." Rose hissed through clenched teeth.

Morris waved his porky hand at her. "Ten points from Gryffindor. What do you smell Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius found an ovular shape on the wall near the door and narrowed his eyes at it.

"I smell burning homes, filthy muggles and death." He gave a small grin, though his eyes showed no sign of emotion. "Does that mean my true love is Voldemort?" he asked, directing his question at Rose who just shook her head and muttered something about him taking a likeness to Voldemort.

"Well, enough chit chat. I want this brewed by the end of class, you have an hour." Hunt barked, sending them off to their tables.

Rose gave a large, exasperated sigh and Scorpius stopped walking towards the table. He was going to throttle her if they had to spend an hour less than a foot apart. He glared in her direction with a bitterness he'd never before felt for the silly girl.

Scorpius left the classroom before Morris took notice. Slamming the door shut behind him he took off down the hall. Paying no attention to where he was going, making turns when possible and going down flights of stairs two steps at a time.

Scorpius was so enveloped in his thoughts however, that when he nearly ran into a man about his height he had his wand out to curse him until he recognized a familiar sneer.

"Grandfather?"

* * *

><p><strong>Is the suspense eating you alive x)? Do you think I did a good job with Victoire? Is she a bit ooc to you? And what about the ScorpiusRose relationship, is it going to fast?**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I wouldn't have cranked this one out if it wasn't for you amazing readers.**

**two cookies and a hug to my beta: Cassie (bluemystique) She's the best 3  
><strong>

Review

**V**


End file.
